Spirit Medium
, Hikari Maebure, , Seia Tulia Honoria, Yoritae | tblColour =#E25822; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#E25822 20%,#201D12 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#E25822 20%,#201D12 80%) | textColour =white }} Spirit Mediums (建築家世志 (スピリット・ミディアム), Supiritto Midiamu; Japanese for "Architects of the World's Will") are beings that have awoken to a set of unique powers. Those that awake these powers are typically but they are not bound to any race in particular and can be achieved by nearly anyone through various means. Oddly, most information regarding Spirit Mediums comes from the as Soul Society knows little of them. Overview The Soul King exists beyond a boundary that is normally unreachable to anyone not of similar status to the world's linchpin, few are even aware this boundary exists. The boundary is a natural one that assists in protecting the balance of the world, preventing alterations to the universe by limiting what can be achieved by mortals. However a select few exist who are capable of reaching beyond this boundary and therefore touching upon the realm of God. Awakening this potential has no defined or set process, and is essentially random. Anyone can achieve these abilities, regardless of their and the means of doing so are essentially limitless. passed through this boundary due to the machinations of the whilst amassed similar results through the simple act of furthering his skill in the art of Kidō. Hikari Maebure achieved a different form of this potential through the same means which is expressed through his use of Transcendent Kidō. The power these beings receive varies between each particular user, though they typically all revolve around subverting the natural laws of the world for their own purposes. One such case is through the "rejection of events", referred to as time-space regression by Hachigen, which allows one to negate, limit, or outright deny any sort of event in favour of a different one as Orihime did when she "healed" 's missing arm, making it so it had never been removed in the first place. Yoritae was capable of an expression of this power known as "dominance of reality" which allowed her to generate a field around herself where the world was subservient to her will, as she believed that strength was absolute, it became the only deciding factor of conflict whilst inside this field. The strength of these abilities is not limitless despite their reach. They are defined by the emotions and willpower of those using it. As Seia Tulia Honoria is aggressive, her offensive abilities were greatly enhanced but her healing abilities were negatively impacted to the point of being useless. As well Orihime's timid nature made her seemingly powerful offensive ability with the Shun Shun Rikka fragile and easily repelled whilst her care for others was great enough that she could revive the dead. It is not spiritual power that defines the strength of these abilities but one's determination and resolve, the more set one is on accomplishing their goal the stronger affiliated abilities will be, consequently someone who is indecisive would be extremely weak and easily outmatched. History Known Spirit Mediums Trivia *The author designed the Spirit Medium's as a way to explain and 's abilities while also opening the way for other characters to use similar abilities as well. He also devised the use of "willpower" over Reiryoku as a harkening back to older shounen series where a character's resolve and determination usually won out over raw power. See Also *Grandmaster Domain References